Friday Night
by XNFE
Summary: Minako was close, so close of breaking Shinjiro, she took a fork from the counter top and licked it to add effect, she walked toward Shinjiro's direction, slipping her hand under the upperclassman's back. (Not smut,sorry to burst your bubble xD)


**Update Note : Hello guys ! For those who are new, Thank you so much for reading this ! I've reread the Fiction and I was stunned to see that it contained grammatical errors everywhere. So yeah Fixed most of it. Don't worry the plot remains the same no need to panic :D Though I did put some playfull little persona friends talking ... only a little so don't worry :D So anyway Happy Reading**

Author's note : Hello guys ! I'm back for another Persona Fiction, thank you for all the support you're giving me. Been suffering from writer's block and self-esteem issues heh-heh

Co- written with my best friend Cheshire Cat, Have been suffering writers block and I'm desperate for a Fiction... A series of One-shots that were merged together to make a really long Fiction ... must be the longest fiction I've written...

* * *

It was a cold night of Friday, The SEES were too tired for Tartorus, that, and the fact that their leader has Math homework which Mitsuru refused to tolerate. Minako sat alone in the dormitory's lounge, burying her face on the text books and piles of disregarded paper.

She would definitely chose spending the night with stronger shadows than facing algebra. Numbers alone are a pain, why add letters ?!

Minako read and re-read the equation, in hopes that somehow she would see the answer to the given problem, her eyebrows twitched as she solved for the first letter.

_Crap ... how am I going to find the value again?_

Throwing her arms in the air, crashing her whole body on the desk with a audible thud. The pain was worth it, her mentality hurts more from the random, questionable letters than suffering a hard bump on her head and face. Face pressed against the dorm's centre table, screaming silently as the object muffled her voice, Lucky for her, the red-head sempai of her 's was out discussing important matters with her _genius _ brother .

No one would dare to come near her when she's at rage

Well, except one ...

"Hey ..." a familiar voice grunted in front of her, The tall teen, focused his gaze at the younger brunette, slowly she looked up, smiling like usual.

"Hi Shinjiro-senpai" Minako greeted.

Shinjiro nodded, moving his sight from the girl, then examining her place. She smiled weakly, embarrassed from the mess she have made in the lounge.

"I'm having trouble with the equation ... " she said, scratching her head, Shinjiro remained silent as Minako showed him her paper work for completing squares. Minako took it back and examined it once more, Shinjiro glanced at her again, an audible grumble came from the taller teen.

Minako looked shocked, she laughed nervously as her face blushed red as an apple. Shinjiro muttered a phrase that was barely audible. Minako was too preoccupied from laughing that she was not able to hear or notice it.

Minako looked up to Shinjiro. Opening her mouth to say something but closed it quickly as she saw him walk towards the kitchen, she could sure him grumble about her being a idiot and not eating right. Though it seems mean, it's rather sweet too.

Minako looked down at her homework and stared at it for a good long second, Glaring.

_How am I suppose to do this again ... damn it if only Oni-chan was here, he could teach me ..._

Minako's deep thought was disturbed by the sound of the stove burning and something cooking, she could hear the sizzle of the oil and the meat on top of the heating pan. The smell filled the dorm lounge from the kitchen, Minako did not notice that her mouth was already watering at the smell of the cooking meat, the seasoning powder reached her nose. Her nose crinkled as the smell of the meat's spices and the sizzling from the kitchen became stronger and as she become hungrier .

She stopped for a second to wipe the oozing drool from her mouth with her sleeve and stood up rather too quickly that she almost stumbled on the tiled floor. Peeking carefully from the door, smelling the atmosphere as her stomach grumbles louder.

Due to Shinjiro's excellent hearing and the fact that he was already expecting Minako to do her sneaking just to get an early treat. He has to admit that it's cute that way, and to see her eager to eat the food he makes her, makes it more adorable and for some reasons Castor likes it too.

Quietly sneaking behind, trying her hardest not to make a sound,

"I know you're there so quit it. Go back outside and wait." Shinjiro said not turning to her, his hands moves skillfully as he prepared a Minako's ears his voice sounds very annoyed, Although she could see a smile crept on his face.

Minako faked a nervous laugh, retreating awkwardly. Shinjiro went back to work while, Minako planned another attack, she tried it countless times but failed at every attempt. Shinjiro was getting really pissed, the door creaked closed for a moment and silence befell him, he sighed in relief, hoping that she would just stop disturbing him and just let him finish both of their meals.

But deep inside ... he really wish for something like this to keep coming ... maybe making it a bit longer. Stopping dead from his thoughts. Shinjiro grunted and shook his head. He stupidly blamed Castor not knowing what to think.

The door creaked open again, a vein popped from the older teen, he turned from his place and glared at the brunette.

"I freaking told you to - !"

His face was stunned. He gulped slowly, His throat felt blocked and he suddenly choked on his own saliva, He can't keep his gaze away from her. She was not wearing her school uniform anymore.

The older teen tried to look away but his head won't move his face turning redder and redder, the heat of the kitchen became 5x hotter.

Minako strutted in with absolute normality, as if wearing killer heals, a red bikini with a furry texture on its edges with a dog collar around her neck and a pair of Dog ears sitting on top of her untied hair, is the most normal outfit in the world.

Shinjiro was in an absolute stand still as he watched her walking around the kitchen. Seducing him a wink and with her hypnotizing red eyes.

Minako was close, so close of breaking Shinjiro, she took a fork from the counter top and licked it to add effect, she walked toward Shinjiro's direction, slipping her hand under the upperclassman's back .

Pierced her fork on a part of the meat, retrieving her hand as she backed away from him, Shinjiro locked his gazed with her. Minako licked her lips as Shinjiro blushed deeply. Once he regained his composure and spotted the meat travelling towards Minako, swiftly he grabbed her wrist and held it firmly,

Minako flinched as his touch, her mouth was open ready for the food to enter her already watering mouth, Shinjiro leaned and stole the whole piece from her fork, chewing it carefully savoring the taste of his cooking.

Minako can't do nothing but look at his face as he swallowed the piece of meat she wants to eat. Mouth agape and completely stunned, Shinjiro removed his coat and placed it on her shoulders closing the front buttons, once that as done, he spun her around and carried her out of the kitchen.

Settled her down in front of the kitchen door, glared through her eyes. He came back in and closed the door with a silent _click_ of the lock.

Minako was still stunned, and yet to regain her nerves, she blinked twice before she fully realized she was kicked out from the kitchen. Again

"I'm back ... "

Minako turned her gaze behind her and saw Akihiko coming in, He did not yet notice her figure. She watched him stop for a moment and took a good look at her working place. She blushed and jumped behind the counter, Akihiko looked away from the said place, then from behind the far side of the dorm, Minako popped out with her long sleeved, knee high ribbon-ed night gown. Flashing a smile and waving at him, skipping towards the silver-head senior.

He waved back, a few minutes later.

She returned to her normal place, fumbling with the pen she have been unconsciously chewing on. Akihiko looked at her, a small tint of pink spread across his face, Minako caught him staring at her.

"is there something wrong , Akihiko-senpai?"

The senior flinched then tore his face away from hers, Minako giggled at his adorable reaction.

The smell of the food, was around the lounge, Akihiko looked straight at the kitchen door, hearing the sizzle of something cooking and the smell confirmed his theory.

"is Shinjiro cooking dinner ?"

"yes, yes he is ... banned me from the kitchen though ..."

"again ?" Akihiko laughed.

Minako looked up at her senior, and she flashed a childish smile, confirming the thought of the silver-head. Akihiko glanced at her work place, chuckling at the mess she have made.

"and you are doing what?"

"hmn ? oh, um doing homework... We ... can't go to Tartorus tonight. Mitsuru –senpai and Onii-chan are out."

Minanko noticed the rapid change of expression of Akihiko's face, a pang of guilt struck her.

"hey! Since we can't go to Tartorus today ... why don't you help me with my homework" Minako burst, her face flushed red, she didn't know why she had ask that so suddenly. Why in the world would she ask the School's Heart-rob to be her personal Math tutor ?

Seeing the surprised look of Akihiko's face, she felt so silly. An awkward silence over came from the high school students.

"I guess, I could teach you" Akihiko slowly leaned forward taking a seat next to her. Minako let a mental sigh of relief, hoping this won't get too ... weird. As she showed her paper, Akihiko examined it, but sneaking peeks at the shy girl beside her. while a certain brunette peeked behind the door of the kitchen, and saw the two very close to each other, so close that at any moment their cheeks could bump to each other, an act of distance he will not put into play.

But it would be very unwise for Aragaki to go to them and look like a jealous love sick teen, something inside of him snapped, as he remembered the confession of his best friend.

Both of the seniors has feelings for their female leader, even though they promised that they would never over react, or else they will face the dreaded ire of her over-protected brother, they still have boundaries.

It took another second for Akihiko to realize how close they were from each other, having seated beside the girl is a hot seat for all of her admires, He began to notice her dress was relatively short, and the way she is seated, her white legs were exposed, blushing deeply he could hear his blood screaming in his ears, but Minako was too preoccupied to notice his overly reaction.

"so can you help me?" Minako asked unsure.

Snapping back from his thought Akihiko cleared his throat and spoke. "well, I am not Mitsuru, but I think I can teach you a thing or two... " he was surprised that his voice came out smoothly than he expected.

This was another thing about her that makes them go wild for her, Akihiko knows that he was in some sort of competition, There are a lot of young men her age that would go out to get her, having her older twin by her side playing as the dragon guarding the castle.

He smirked at his thought, the cleverness of the comparison makes it even funnier.

Minako gave a gratifying smile and suddenly gave the teen a bear hug, wrapping her hands around his broad shoulders and pressing her face against the side of his own, making him blush deeply, as the colour of his vest, heart pounding rapidly , he could feel it would burst out any moment.

Minako was cheering for herself from the moment she lets go, pumping herself up, Akihiko glanced at the kitchen door and saw Shinjiro. He gave a victorious smirk and proceeded his attention to the girl.

Shinjiro took every ounce of his patience intact, silently cursing to himself, Minako's dinner was almost ready and won't take long for him to have the excuse to intrude them.

_But why is the meat cooking so damn slow ?_

Minako and Akihiko took on every challenge the book gave them, trying out exercises and reviewing the formula on how to get the certain constant's value.

"so I'll re-write it in standard form " Minako muttered, as Akihiko watched her hand scribbling on the paper.

"then, um ... I ... uh " Minako pondered she forgot the next step

_how could I forgot the next step I just read the lesson earlier ! UGH ! this is so embarrassing !_

Akihiko noticed her difficulty, he checked the equation she have already done and smiled slightly, gently placing his hand over hers , he guided Minako to write the next procedure, Minako was surprised at his sudden action, his hand was bigger than hers, wearing his gloves where he used for combat whether at school or at Tartorus explorations, she sometimes wondered of what they look like without his gloves hiding it.

Akihiko leaned over her shoulder, she felt his Adam's apple over her shoulder, she blushed at how close they were together, she wanted to pull away, but that would be rude right ? Is it ? Was it ? Would it ? pulling away would somehow hurt him right ? Right ?

"Don't worry I'll help you " He whispered to her ear. Her heart skipped a beat hearing his voice to close, so close that she felt his breath and the vibration of his voice at the brook of her neck. She wanted to shiver ... but shivering would trigger something ... Her head was spinning like a top now, no. That would mean showing weakness ... would it ? Lilith was flying inside her head in a squealing spree ... shivering, and hugging her self like a sugar crazed fan-girl.

_"Mistress ! MISSSTRESSSS ! DO IT NOW MISSTRESS DO IT NOOOOW DO IT. SQUEEEEEEEE !" _

_please be quite Lilith ... _Minako pushed her will to tame the persona, flying around her head. She would need to talk to Igor or Theo on how to control her.

On the other hand, Shinjiro was holding his rage in, his hand bald into a fist.

"you'll have to add the number before you root it ..." Akihiko pointed out, she looked at her equation again, and mouthed a silent 'oh' diving in her work again, Akihiko took a quick glance at Shinjiro's place, and he could feel his rage from here, closing his distance towards Minako he eyed her work, She was determined to finish this too, watching her was a sight to see...

It's not very different when she leads the explorations.

"so the answer is 168 ?" Minako asked innocently,

Akihiko caught another wrong answer at Minako's equation, no wonder she was stuck with a non-dividable number. Minako examined her work and found it was incorrect, reaching for her eraser on the other side of the table, but accidentally loosing her balance, The silver head caught her before she could hit her head, but the momentum and the sudden force and weight triggered Gravity's effect, loosing his own balance as well, therefore, toppling over each other.

Akihiko opened one eye open, as he felt a weight on top of him, using his elbow for support, Minako lay on him, her heart pounding fast, she felt she could explode in embarrassment, however Akihiko is torn between happiness and embarrassment, stunned and paralyzed, face turning inhumanly red, his blood screaming in his ears. As Minako lifted her weight, their faces were inches close from inch other, their breath ragged, Akihiko stared at her ruby red eyes as she stayed at his grey ones.

"ehem ... "

Akihiko and Minako tore their face from each other, then stared at Shinjiro, a tray of 2 bowls of fried rice with red meat toppings was carried by Shinjiro keeping a straight face, as he silently glared daggers at his best friend and _the girl he is interested in ... _ In awkward position.

The silver head senior straighten himself and the underclass teen, acting as if nothing happened.

"so yeah ... Minako, you are suppose to add 120 and 49, then – "

Akihiko trailed off as they heard someone coming down the stairs.

"Minako-san, sorry to disturb you but, I need your help with - " Ken stopped midway, when he saw Minako with the two seniors with her, in her night dress. Minako greeted enthusiastically as Ken found himself at the starring point of the two seniors.

"Are you doing your homework too ken-kun ?" Ken nodded, blushing at the sight of his crush.  
"hmn, maybe i can help you out as soon as I finish this, Math homework of mine."

Ken walked closer to them. "Aki-senpai is helping with it, since nato-nii isn't here to help me" Minako smiled, as she gestured for him to sit beside her. Shinjiro cringed at the sound of his best friend's nick name while Akihiko blushed at the sweetness of the sound of her voice.

He placed the tray in front of them, still steaming hot, the aroma caught the girl's attention. Therefore closing her other senses.

"um... so, maybe before we proceed we could eat first ?" Minako suggested innocently.

"finish you damn work first" Shinjiro scoffed.

the three looked at him in surprise, Shinjiro caught Minako's expression more, her puffy eyes and sadden face. His chest succumbed in a world of piercing guilt. Stabbing him ruefully. Akihiko looked at Shinjiro as he pulled his beanie over his eyes and left, He gave Minako _a I'll be right back_ look, and left after Shinjiro.

Ken and Minako were left alone, Ken sat beside her, as he gave her a loving smile, placing her pen in the book and closing it gently, placing it aside and placed Ken's Notebook.

"English, This will be easy your great at English !" Minako complimented, flipping through the pages, she saw Ken's high marks on every activity they have written not to mention his penmanship was clear and understandable than her own English teacher.

Ken stared at her face, examining her features, she was wearing her hair down it looks better, her wavy hair outlined her face giving it more of a emphasize to her white skin. Her eyes glowed more than usual, as she read the past notes.

Ken was at seventh heaven, being this close to his crush was truly special, even though she doesn't notice.

Shinjiro eyed his friend with the most intimidating glare he could manage, Akihiko glared him back.

"what's up with you ?"

"what do you care ?"

"WOW THAT'S GREAT KEN !"

Minako's voiced caught the teens attention, dashing their way for the door, peeking their heads to see what they were up to. Minako was giving ken a tight hug, a smile spread across the younger boy's face.

"So, the next equation must be" Minako pulled away and proceeded with her own work, they have finished Ken's homework within seconds, turns out Ken was smart enough to answer all the questions by himself, after that Ken offered her some techniques for solving equations like these.

Minako was amazed at his brilliance, who would have known that Ken could do algebra in a whim.

Minako embraced Ken again, squeezing him tighter , his face pressed up against to her chest, Blushing furiously and silently cursing himself for being so immature, he pulled away and smiled her, Minako smiled back and buried her eyes with her work.

Ken never believed at love at first sight but, she was the one who broke that streak. He knows that he has a heck of a competition, he won't doubt that the in her school a bunch of guys are squirming around her, not to mention that the school's heart rob was also joining that competition.

And that unavoidable fact, that she was 6 years older than him.

Ken snapped from his thoughts when Minako showed him her equation, expectedly she done it right this time.

From behind, Akihiko was thinking whether he should or should not throw Ken out of the dorm's window and snatch Minako for himself.

Shinjiro was at his breaking point, you think Akihiko could not take in any longer, Shinjiro has to hold his rage in for two persons. Shinjiro was glaring swords and daggers towards the boy.

For a moment Ken looked behind him, knowing fully that the seniors are watching and wearing the upper hand gave him enough pride to stuck his tongue out.

Akihiko had enough of his games, Shinjiro has to hold him aback to prevent him from doing something violent and stupid, Shinjiro could understand what Akihiko feels but going through like this is just idiotic, both of the seniors knew that they want their leader to be with them as much as the other, Akihiko kicked and punched as Shinjiro held him steady, knocking out pots and pans in the process.

The loud clatter stunned them, Minako's attention was reverted to the kitchen doors, Akihiko looked at Shinjiro and he gave him a glare, quickly composing themselves as they scurry around the kitchen picking up the mess and putting them back in its place.

Ken tugged Minako's sleeve. "what's wrong Ken ?" Ken blushed, he can't think of any excuse, he simply shook his head, as another sound of metal falling from the tiled floor. Minako dashed towards the door.

"Shinjiro-senpai ! Akihiko – senpai ?!" pushing the doors out of her way, she looked around like a worried teen. Akihiko and Shinjiro was just standing their acting like nothing happened.

"Something wrong Minako " Akihiko asked.

"nothing ... I just" looking at the opposite direction, Ken offered her to continue their work, she nodded, twirling her heels and walked back to the lounge.

Ken let her past him, as any gentle man would do, Akihiko took this opportunity to deepen some sense in Ken. Clenching his small shoulders with his hand, squeezing it slowly applying pressure.

He whispered darkly, "you try one thing funny, and I swear I will ...-"

"KEN-KUN I NEED YOU"

Minako called out from outside, Akihiko let's go regretfully as he watch Ken scurry out of the kitchen. Shinjiro just glared at him, both Ken and Akihiko for being so childish.

Minako opened her book and stared at the next equation, it was a lot harder than the other exercises she have answered. Ken can't help her with this one, seeing the young boy's struggle, Akihiko emerged from the kitchen and sat in front of them.

Akihiko took a good long look at the equation and well, he doesn't get it at all, not letting it show, he begun to teach Minako some ways that could take in the answer, Ken watched as he teach, but interrupted at his sentence when he caught a wrong answer.

Akihiko and Ken begun to debate what's the answer to what, Minako in the middle of the two,felt like a wall separating the two armies at war. She tried to get the attention of the two but they just would not cooperate with her. She sighed as a flash of memory ran right through her while exploring Tartorus.

Ken and Akihiko begun to fight with each other, swatting verbal arguments at each other. One reply was louder than the other. She find it hard to believe that Akihiko could be so childish. Ken on the other hand was ... well, expected to react like this, since he is still a kid.

"NO YOU ARE WRONG HOW CAN YOU DIVIDE THAT WHEN IT'S NOT EVEN POSSIBLE"

"WE CAN USE A FRACTION FORM TO ANSWER IT "

"IF WE USE A FRACTION FORM IT WILL BE HARD FOR HER TO GET THE ANSWER"

"SHOWS WHAT YOU KNOW"

"uh ... guys ..."

"HA ! I KNOW ALOT SHOTA"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME!?"

"um ... guys ..."

Minako grew tired of their quarrelling , she tried to speak but her words are just not audible enough, the two are screaming to each other, she wondered why haven't the other dorm memebers hear them yet ?

Shinjiro saw the distress look of Minako's face and sighed, He came out of the kitchen and walked pass the two childish idiots. Extending his hand to her, he helped her up and grabbed the tray with the other, The two boys were preoccupied from their fight that they did not even notice she was gone. Shinjiro guided her to the kitchen and placed the cold food in the microwave for it to be re-heated. Minako sat on the counter top pouting her lips making an adorable face.

"I thought I was not allowed in here"

Shinjiro chuckled a smile crept his face, The microwave beeped, he took one out. Placed the heated food in front of her, grabbing a spoon she scooped a spoonful and blew on it gently. Shinjiro sighed in secret, he was expecting for something idiotic coming from her, like burning her tongue again.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO SAYING !"

Minako and Shinjiro looked at each other, shocked to hear a very familiar voice at the lounge placing her bowl beside her she dashed and silently peeked through the door.

Minato was in his rage mode,his fist at his side, Mitsuru behind him, blank as usual. Akihiko and Ken are being tortured in front of him... _something must have happened_ Minako thought.

Shinjiro did not need to know what happened, his just glad that he was alone with Minako and keep his life intact. But of course he was not that heartless. He pitied the two for saying more than they could have revealed. Minako returned to her place beside him, eating the fried rice delightfully. Shinjiro was looking at her while eating. Minako was savouring the flavor popping in her mouth, until a thought came to her.

"Shinjiro-senpai ?"

"what ?"

"were you jealous earlier ?"

Shinjiro looked at Minako with astonishment, Minako was not looking at him, she was still eating her food with full interest_, could she have planned this from the beginning ? _Shinjiro shook his head and then played with her hair.

Minako smiled at him sweetly, Shinjiro leaned and kissed her forehead gently.

"stupid, don't play with me ..."

_I saw you first ... _

* * *

A/N : This is the longest Fiction I have written ! Special thanks to Cheshire cat for giving me ideas for this fiction :D , Thanks for reading and please tell me what you think. See you next time :D


End file.
